Sinner's Strings
Sinner's Strings also known as Web of Transgression and Blade of Yarn is a high-tier weapon-type sacred gear. A very unique demonic-sword sacred gear with the power to feed off of the sins of others. Due to it's wicked nature and the evil nature hidden in the sword, the sacred gear is seen as a direct heresy to the church. Ironically it's wielder is revealed to be one of the descendants of Jesus's apostles, Astra, the descendant of Apostle Peter. Summary The exact history regarding this sacred gear is a complete mystery. Not even Michael knew what God was thinking when he created such a evil sacred gear. Due to the evil nature of the sacred gear it has notably infected the minds of many of it's wielders forcing them to go into a blind rage and inevitably feel the urge to kill any supernatural creature in it's way. Because of this desire to kill supernatural creatures Ajuka spectulates that God simply created this sacred gear as a way to remove supernatural creatures from Earth during the Great War. Because of the unpredictable and chaotic nature of this sacred gear, the church expels anyone who holds this sacred gear, not wanting to take responsibility for any of their actions. Appearance Almost like a wolf in sheep's clothing despite the demonic nature of this sacred gear it is revealed to be very beautiful. Taking the form of a jeweled blue handle adorning gold and red gems at the ends. It possesses a very long blade, almost a entire three feet tall that is shown to be sparkling silver. Anytime blood or dirt lands on the blade it immediately dissolves causing the blade to always maintain a clean appearance. Abilities The main ability of Sinner's Strings is to eat the sins of anyone the wielder desires. Causing them to completely ignore all the negative desires and ill feelings they may harbor. The wielder can then take all these sins and construct them into strings, strings strong enough to latch onto any opponent forcing them to act as dolls that the wielder can control. The string is shown to be very strong as Rias's power of destruction was only able to push the strings back but not completely destroy them. When the strings latch onto a person the wielder then gains knowledge of the person's abilities and memories. The strings were also shown capable of eating away at Issei's scale mail. Because of the String's durability they can also be used for defensive uses. Being a demonic sword, Sinner's Strings can also make a very powerful weapon that is capable of harming angels and fallen angels with incredible ease. Whole Sins also known as Blessings from Disgrace is the balance breaker of Sinner's Strings. This balance breaker works by selecting seven individuals (seven is required for the balance breaker to activate) each of these figures then represents one of the seven deadly sins gaining a unique ability from the sin they represent but turning them into dolls for the wielder to manipulate and use as fighters. If the individual is dead, their deceased body is still capable of being wielded as a host for this technique also if one of the figures is destroyed or made inactive from fighting, the balance breaker is cancelled. * Envy: Allows the wielder/puppet to mimic the attacks of others, exactly the attack they witnessed. * Gluttony: Can eat attacks and then becomes immune to that type of attack. * Greed: Turn objects into gold and silver. * Lust: Can emit illusions of desire onto others. * Pride: Take away others confidence making them scared or nervous in the middle of a battle. * Sloth: Cause sleepiness by having others look into their eyes. * Wrath: Can release destructive blasts of energy by conjuring up anger. Host of Treachery also known as Prophet of Sin is the subspecies balance breaker of Sinner's Strings created by the feelings of betrayal the current wielder felt towards the church. The sword transforms into a independent-avatar style doll with a large humanoid body and two giant moth wings. Created from the sins of all those absorbed in the past and present the doll can then summon hundreds of strings to grab onto and absorb the victim's negative and ill feelings. All these absorbed feelings are then given to the sacred gear host increasing their power and allowing them to release immense demonic energy curses also allowing them to manipulate all those latched onto the strings as if they were dolls. After the reveal of this subspecies, some argue that Gasper and Astra are competing for the role of the 14th Longinus Wielder. This subspecies was actually the product of Simon Beelzebub after attacking Astra's desire to want to cure everyone of sin. No Sins also known as Fallen Sanctuary is the second subspecies balance breaker of Sinner's Strings. All the sins and fears of every individual (even the wielder) is absorbed into a barrier around the battlefield. The barrier is strong enough to even block off God-level attacks. The victims then fight without any fears or regrets meanwhile the wielder becomes a physical illusion meaning they are unable to take damage or cause damage. The main drawback of this technique is that it's useless if the wielder doesn't have allies and is only useful for allowing the wielder to rest and recover from damage while their allies and enemies fighting without any emotional restraints. This subspecies was created from the desire of Astra to watch people fight without being held back by their sins or history thus creating the ultimate battle. Weakness One of the weaknesses of Sinner's Strings is that the power to eat sins is only as strong as its wielder. For example, if the wielder is weaker than Rizevim, they would be unable to eat away at his sin. Also the strings can be negated with a strong power, for example Ichiro being able to use his soul flames to temporarily negate the strings from taking control of him. There's also a chance of the wielder being corrupted by this sacred gear if they forcibly consume too much sin although the effects are not very known. Trivia * The Image of Sin Eating is from the character Sin Eater from Marvel Comics. * Souji Okita fought against the past wielder with the battle ending in a mutual tie. * I was originally going to go with a gauntlet but changed it to a demonic sword. * The subspecies balance breaker comes from the anime/manga series Claymore. Category:Fanon Items Category:Fanon Sacred Gears